


Beckett's Grief

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Beckett's thoughts after the failed heist.





	Beckett's Grief

Beckett kneeled in the cold snow at Vandor-1. He looked at the two memorials he just erected for Rio Durant and Val.  
Val... The woman who he never told that he loves her. Too late, too late for everything. Too late to say 'I love you', too late to settle down, too late to have a family. He never thought that he would think about this. Now he was kneeling in the cold snow, the wind was playing with his hair. He remembered how he met Val for the very first time. He admired her skills when it came to explosives, her braveness and how cunning she was. She was the woman who was meant for him and he didn't realize it until now. Now she was dead. Caught in the detonation she triggered to accomplish the mission given by Dryden Vos. She died in vain. The coaxium is gone, gone like her. He bit the tears away which were threaten to come. Two good people are dead because of Enfys Nest and her marauders. Grief changes to anger that needs a target.

He found it in the young Han Solo. Beckett clenched his fist and punched the man without any warning. It didn't take the hurt from him, but it somehow satisfied him. Now he was calmer and able to carry on. If you take the first step in this life then you're in for good.


End file.
